In a livestock building, individual stalls are commonly constructed to house a single animal or a small group of animals including, for example, a mother and her offspring. Such construction is usually an extensive undertaking, requiring a livestock manager to obtain materials, draw up plans, and hire a contractor to manage workers for a construction project. Commonly used construction methods require high levels of skill and coordination to build animal stalls from raw materials. Moreover, obtaining the needed materials from a variety of sources is often a complicated and time-consuming endeavor.